Secretos
by Suggestions
Summary: Robin ha escrito algo en su diario. Nami está muy interesada en saber qué es. One-shot. NamixRobin / yuri


Hola. Perdonadme aquellos/as que estuvierais siguiendo "rickettsia typhi". No dejaré la historia sin final, pero ahora mismo no estoy de humor para seguir escribiendo. Perdonad que no contestara los reviews. He estado desconectada durante un tiempo.

Os dejo esta historia como aperitivo.

Advertencia = one shot, namixrobin, yuri (contiene escenas de sexo explícito). Si no te gusta, no leas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué escribes?

Levantó la mirada con esfuerzo para encontrarse con unos ojos de caramelo llenos de curiosidad infantil. Llevaba su corta melena naranja suelta, formando ondas desordenadas, dispersas alrededor de sus hombros y cuello, esbeltos y blancos, y olía a las mandarinas que tanto le gustaban a ella. El pijama de tonos blancos, que cobraban formas parecidas a nubes sobre un fondo azul, se había deslizado accidentalmente hasta dejar su clavícula y hombro derecho al descubierto. La convivencia con aquello se había vuelto muy difícil…

-Son…pensamientos.

Sus expresivos ojos se ensancharon en incredulidad. Una persona práctica, directa, simple como ella… Acostumbrada a interpretar las intenciones de otros, a pasar a la acción con la poca información que pudiese recolectar, a sobrevivir en el mundo plagado de hombres avariciosos que era y seguía siendo el mundo de los piratas… No, no podía esperar que la comprendiera. Lo sabía muy bien. En el pasado había utilizado métodos parecidos a los suyos. Había sobrevivido igual que ella, a través del engaño y la estrategia. Pero aún así… Seguían siendo demasiado distintas.

Había un muro entre ellas, y ese muro tenía varios nombres, según su humor: pasión por el conocimiento, por la abstracción, por la historia escondida tras las piedras pobladas de hierbajos… Pasión por conocer el por qué de todo cuanto hubiera existido, existiera o fuera a existir bajo el sol. No, no podía esperar que una persona como ella entendiera aquello. Sus motivaciones eran distintas. Era el "sobrevivir" de ella contra su "vivir las vidas de otros". ¿Cuál de las dos formas de vida era preferible? Nunca había conseguido encontrar una respuesta.

Volvió de su ensimismamiento. Ella seguía allí. Había optado por sentarse en la cama al no obtener una respuesta más concreta. Sus aniñados ojos reseguían toda su figura, buscando pistas, información, algo que le diera un poco de margen para seguir con la conversación que había dejado a medias a causa de su incredulidad, la incredulidad que la llevaba a reconocer su desconocimiento. Si algo sabía de ella era que no se dejaba ganar en una batalla verbal, que siempre debía tener la última palabra para quedar satisfecha consigo misma. Así que sólo cabía esperar una pregunta que para ella significara la victoria.

-¿Pensamientos? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos?

Oh, se había equivocado. La navegante no parecía dispuesta a ganar aquella noche. Había optado por mostrarse abierta, incrédula, sin información... Parecía realmente interesada en los garabatos que había escrito en aquella libreta de color verde oscuro. Ahora sabía que tenía toda su atención. Y no iba a desaprovechar la baja guardia de la pelirroja.

Fingió una gran pesadumbre y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, improvisando tristeza. Cuando sus ojos de caramelo cobraron un tinte de preocupación se dio por satisfecha. Había conseguido que se centrara sólo en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Robin-nee-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tú sabes... Nosotros somos tus nakamas. Puedes contarnos lo que sea y te ayudaremos.

La blanca y suave piel de la mano de ella acarició con suavidad uno de sus pómulos. La interpretación se le había ido un poco de las manos. Empezaba a notar cierta humedad bajo los párpados, y pronto una lágrima pasajera iba a escapar sin remedio del lagrimal. Sólo ella podía arrancarle esa agua de los ojos. Llevaba siglos sin llorar. No desde que se separó de Saulo. No desde que le prometió buscar a sus nakamas para no estar sola nunca más. La risa del gigante invadió sus orejas en una suave melodía pegadiza, como si lo tuviera al lado en aquel mismo instante. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

De pronto Saulo se transformó en una preciosa chica pelirroja. Aprovechando su ausencia ella se había acomodado en su cuello, sus brazos enroscados entorno a su espalda, acariciándola en un vaivén, de arriba abajo, arrullándola con los latidos susurrantes bajo su pecho mullido y su respiración tranquila. El olor a mandarina ácida invadía sus sentidos. Prefirió no reaccionar. Se estaba bien así, siendo abrazada sin abrazar.

Uno de los brazos de ella se separó de su espalda para alcanzar la libreta y leer sin su consentimiento. No tenía fuerzas para impedirlo. De hecho, deseaba que leyera aquello. Un secreto no podía ser guardado por tanto tiempo. Necesitaba librarse de él.

Notó como el brazo izquierdo de ella, aún enroscado en su espalda y estómago, se tensaba a cada palabra asimilada de entre la oscuridad de su escritura. No era fácil interpretar sus garabatos, pero por sus reacciones, la pelirroja lo estaba consiguiendo. Al fin, tras cinco largos minutos de silencio, la pelirroja ciñó su abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Aplicaba tanta presión que le impedía la llegada de oxigeno. Pero era tan agradable sentir ese calor, esas ansias de querer y entregar todo lo propio, esa pasión por entenderla mejor… No podía apartarla, ni deseaba hacerlo.

Sus brazos al fin parecieron cobrar vida, correspondiendo con timidez al abrazo de la más joven. Era extraño pero agradable abrazar a una desconocida. No sentía ningún peligro al hacerlo. No tenía porque dar explicaciones. Podía darle lo que le pedía sin esperar nada a cambio.

Tras largos minutos de sueño, ella pareció despertar. Su mejilla ardiente chocó con suavidad con la suya propia, y sus ojos de caramelo quedaron amarrados en los suyos propios por segunda vez aquella noche. Pero esta vez la distancia era muy corta**. **Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus ojos, pero entre ellas un mar de dudas hacía que la distancia pareciese infinita. Y el mar de dudas provenía de sí misma: de sus miedos, de los largos años de soledad, de la certeza de la incomprensión, de lo frágil que parecía el cuerpecito blanco entre sus brazos...

Pero ese cuerpecito frágil no tenía nada de frágil. Todo en ella desprendía luz, confianza y fortaleza. La pelirroja tenía mucho más claro lo que querían ambas que ella misma.

Acortó la distancia infinita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Unos finos labios bordeaban sus labios, exhalando el aliento caliente en su boca, caldeando su saliva. Unos segundos más tarde una lengua rosada asomó por entre los labios de ella para colarse entre los suyos y explorar el tacto en su interior.

La sensación de estar inhalando mandarinas por su boca i nariz era tan intensa que la mareaba. Pero el mareo fue pasajero, y pronto se convirtió en una agradable sensación de abandono. Se desplomó sobre la cama, abriéndose de piernas, dejando que la más joven se acomodara entre ellas. La pelirroja buscaba su boca con vehemencia, casi con desesperación, mientras desabrochaba los botones de aquella camisa rosa pastel que le prestó. Tras aquello sintió su boca y su saliva en su yugular, en la clavícula, en sus senos y sus pezones. No supo cómo ni cuando, pero había conseguido deshacerse de la prenda y del sujetador a una velocidad de vértigo, al mismo tiempo que apagaba el interruptor de la luz. Tras aquello la pelirroja volvió con fuerzas renovadas. Se detuvo, succionando con fervor, mientras unía sus caderas y movía a ambas al unísono. Dejó escapar un ligero gemido, sabiendo que ella se lo recompensaría. La pelirroja deslizó una mano detrás de su nuca para luego tragársela por completo en un beso asfixiante, acallando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su garganta. Al mismo tiempo sintió unos suaves y pequeños dedos aprisionando sus dos manos bajo presión en sus muñecas, sobre su estómago. El hecho de saber que podía deshacer aquella atadura improvisada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no le quitaba morbosidad a la escena.

Ella seguía avanzando. Con la otra mano y dedos libres desabrochó su pantalón y lo deslizó por entre sus piernas para ganar acceso a la zona. La lengua de la pelirroja embadurnó todo centímetro de piel entre sus muslos. Abrió más las piernas y sintió la tentación de deshacer la atadura y atrapar su cabeza con fuerza bajo sus manos, pero resistió obediente, esperando más recompensas.

Finalmente, las manos de ella retiraron la última prenda, y la lengua de la pelirroja llegó donde tanto había deseado. Sus caderas se arquearon y ahogó un largo gemido mordiéndose los labios. La joven navegante subía y bajaba con facilidad, desenvolviéndose como una experta en un campo que creía desconocido para ella. Arriba y abajo, de derecha a izquierda, la lengua se movía con vida propia junto a los mechones anaranjados sobre la piel blanca que empezaba a estar perlada de sudor. Tras un lapso de tiempo que no sabía estimar, y algunas contorsiones más de aquella lengua, el clímax la alcanzó como una flecha envenenada. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo. La pelirroja aflojó su agarre a tiempo para que pudiera apretar con sus manos su cabeza contra sus muslos.

El sopor la invadió sin remedio, y dejó caer sus brazos sin fuerza contra el colchón. La pelirroja se había separado, llevando demasiado lejos su cuerpo caliente. Yacía tendida de bruces contra el mismo colchón, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Parecía cansada, su respiración apenas un murmullo, pero sabía, por el brillo del blanco de sus ojos en la oscuridad que seguía despierta.

-Mis pensamientos…

Su voz sonaba extraña. Demasiado ronca. Estaba perturbando el relajante silencio de la habitación. Sin embargo sabía que ella escuchaba, esperando la continuación. Se aclaró la voz.

-Mis pensamientos ahora son todos para ti.

El blanco de unos dientes refulgió en la oscuridad, a pocos centímetros de donde su cabeza reposaba. Una lengua traviesa se hundió de nuevo en su boca, dibujando unos labios sonrientes sobre los suyos propios. Para su sorpresa, la joven se separó con rapidez. Clavando los codos en el mullido colchón parecía dudar, buscando la mejor respuesta para ganar una batalla verbal de ese calibre.

-No pienses más. Dejarte llevar te sienta bien.

La misma blanca sonrisa, llena de euforia, adornó ambos labios bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. No había una clara vencedora en aquella batalla.

Por suerte, ambas sabían perfectamente como guardar un secreto.


End file.
